tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and His Friends Get Along
Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures, renamed The Runaway Engine, is a US VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes, six second season episodes and one third season episode narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 1998 and 2000 and on DVD in 2004. It was later rereleased by Lionsgate in 2009. Description VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy, and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. DVD Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy, and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for non-stop DVD fun and excitement. Episodes # Old Iron # James in a Mess # Duck Takes Charge # Down the Mine # The Runaway # Better Late Than Never # Tenders and Turntables # Percy Proves a Point # Trust Thomas # Percy and the Signal Song * Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) Bonus Features # Character Gallery # Link to the Official Website Trivia * The VHS release won the 1999 Parent's Guide to Children's Media Inc. award. * The end credits on this release are from Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. * Some 2000 releases have each episode beginning with an intro and ending with an outro similar to UK releases. Goofs * The front cover of the 2000 VHS and original DVD features an image from Passengers and Polish and a mirrored picture from A Close Shave, but those episodes aren't on this release. * The 1998 cover shows a picture from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, but that episode isn't on this video. * The end credits use a still picture from Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, but that episode wasn't featured on this release. * On the iTunes release, the stories after The Runaway are out of sync. * On the iTunes release, the first few seconds of Percy Proves a Point are cut off. * The front cover of the 2009 DVD has a photo from James and the Queen of Sodor, but that episode isn't on this release. Also, Tidmouth Sheds is edited out. * The 2000 VHS and original DVD were called called "Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures", but there was no other episode with the title. * "Duck Takes Charge" comes before "Percy and the Signal", meaning the viewers won't understand the latter being mentioned. Gallery File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG|1998 VHS cover File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong1998backcover.png|1998 back cover File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventureswithfreeWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with silver Wooden Railway Percy File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlongandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDbackcover.jpg File:TheRunawayEngineDVD.jpg|2009 release with Wooden Duncan File:TheRunawayEngineDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 back cover File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMainMenu.jpg|Main menu File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu1.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu2.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu3.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu4.jpg|Sing-along menu Video Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases